1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-rise building with a large scale dot-matrix display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today numerous types and designs of display apparatus can be seen along city streets and buildings, and are utilized for various advertisement of goods and services or for delivering news. It would be undoubted that as a display screen becomes larger, it conveys more information and becomes more appealing. Taking this relationship into consideration, it would be sufficient to equip a large sign-board with lamps for delivering non-changing information such as a picture or photograph with characters. However, for communicating variable and changing information, such a display should be used as a dot matrix CRT display which is capable of displaying changing characters and moving images.
Recently, large and small display panels with a number of high-intensity LEDs arranged vertically and horizontally are used widely. This type of display panels, whether small or large, have a substantially thick and solid structure. There are mounted electronic circuits on the back side of the panels to drive the LEDs arranged on the front side. There have been no idea that the one side can be seen from another through the panel or that lights located beyond the display can be seen from outside.
However, in today's planning and designing of commercial buildings and event halls with various types of facades such as a curtain wall, there arise needs for a super-large scale dot matrix display device maintaining visibility through the display device as well as the facade. obviously the above conventional display devices with a solid panel structure cannot be employed for this use.
The present applicants proposed a transparent display device which can be divided into panels which can satisfy the above needs, in the Japanese patent application No.9-68457 (dated on Mar. 21, 1997). That panel can be applied to middle and large scale buildings and the disclosure about the method of controlling the whole display in the above application can be utilized to the present application. But if the display device is very large and the building which the device is applied to is very high, there comes a problem about how to construct and maintain the device.